Tula Marius
Background 1989 - 2002 Shortly after Queen Atlanna brought baby Garth into their home, her husband Orvax retaliated by having sex with various women of the kingdom. One of the many women ended up pregnant & nine months later, Tula was born but at the expense of her mother's life. Right after being born, Orvax had already set some connections up & Tula was given to Dardanus & Cora to be raised. The two of them were of noble background & would have the means to care for a child, plus they were having trouble conceiving. Tula grew up not knowing her true family, believing her life to be perfect the way it was. Things changed after word spread around the capital & the following cities of King Orvax's death. With both of her biological parents now deceased, Tula was finally told the truth. But due to Orvax's son Orm taking the throne & the rumor going around that he killed his mother, her parents decided it was best for none of them to say anything. She stayed away from the capital following that revelation until a certain Atlantean hybrid came back for the throne. After Arthur defeated Orm & took back the throne that was rightfully his, peace was back into their kingdom. Seeing him as much more noble than Orm, Tula went to see Arthur & told him of her heritage. After clarification from Orvax's journals & other eye witnesses, Arthur welcomed Tula into the Atlantean royal family as his sister & gave her the title of Princess. Tula began spending a lot of time at the castle, becoming best friends with Garth. The two of them were practically inseparable, though she would become much closer to Garth in other ways. Life took a turn for the worst when an earthquake erupted that greatly affected Atlantis. It would affect some people worse than others like Tula, who would lose both her parents in the aftermath. Just like her, Mareena also lost her mother in the earthquake. The two of them were both invited to move into the castle, though under different circumstances. Mareena was to be adopted by Arthur & his wife Mera while Tula would become Arthur's ward as his younger sister. 2002 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Physiology ** Amphibian ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Hearing ** Superhuman Strength *** Super Leap ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina * Magic ** Hydrokinesis ** Electricity Generation: Tula can generate electricity & project it from her hands. ** Energy Blasts * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Leadership * Stealth * Infiltration * Swimming * Weaponry Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Energy Projection: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * She is fourth in the line of succession for the throne after Arthur Curry Jr., Mareena & Mareena's daughter Lorena. * Tula & Lorena came to look each other as surrogate sisters. She was ecstatic when Tula invited her to move into the Curry Lighthouse with her. After her death, Tula moved into the Royal Palace for some time before returning back to the lighthouse. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Justice League Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Titans Category:Royalty